An Heilig Abend
by Minnnie
Summary: Manchmal geht es an Weihnachten nur darum, was du für jemand anderen tun kannst... auch Harry macht diese Erfahrung, als er unvermutet auf Draco trifft... HPDM, kein Slash, nach HBP


**An Heilig Abend**

Original von Maxine-chan, Übersetzung von Minnie.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Maxine hatte die Idee und diese wunderbare Fanfiction geschrieben. Mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Wie immer geht mein Dank an meinen fleissigen Weihnachtsengel – äh, meine Beta Schnuffi, dass sie mir half, die Story zu dem zu machen, was ihr hier lest... +knuddel dich und Teller Plätzchen schenkt+

Ich freue mich, euch doch noch diesen Oneshot präsentieren zu können, beinahe wäre ich nicht rechtzeitig fertig geworden. Ich wünsche euch allen ein ruhiges, schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen stressfreien Ausklang des Jahres.

**

* * *

An Heilig Abend **

Als Harry ihn das erste Mal sah, war er wirklich nicht sicher, wer es war. Im Augenwinkel erhaschte er einen Blick auf weißblondes Haar, doch als er herumwirbelte um genau hin zu sehen, war dort nur eine vornüber gebeugte Gestalt, die durch die verwaiste Winkelgasse huschte. Auch wenn Harry Schwierigkeiten bei der Vorstellung hatte, dass Draco Malfoy irgendwohin _huschte_, das noch viel weniger so gebeugt und dabei auch noch einen abgerissenen alten Umhang wie eben diese Gestalt trug, war er dennoch unwillig zu glauben, dass er seinen Ex-Klassenkameraden überhaupt gesehen hatte.

Harry ging trotzdem einen Schritt zurück damit er das Gebäude neben ihm zur Deckung nutzen konnte und beugte sich dann beobachtend vor. Die Person war ein Stück weiter die Straße hinunter gegangen und hatte sich gerade umgedreht, um, wie es aussah, einen wachsamen Blick in beide Richtungen der Gasse zu werfen. Ein kalter Wind blies in diesem Augenblick hindurch und die Kälte biss in Harrys Wangen. Er erschauerte und zog seinen Umhang fester um den Körper, während er sah, dass derselbe Windstoss die Kapuze der blonden Gestalt anhob und sie ein wenig seitwärts blies, gerade lang genug, damit Harry diese unmissverständlich spitze Nase erkannte.

Malfoy.

Was er an einem Tag wie diesem in der Winkelgasse machte, konnte sich Harry nicht vorstellen. Aber er war mindestens sechs Monate vermisst gewesen, schon seitdem er mit Snape von Hogwarts verschwunden war und Harry konnte diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen.

Das Problem, mit der Schule auszusetzen, um alle Horcruxe zu suchen und danach zu zerstören war, dass Harry keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wo sie überhaupt waren. Auch hatte er keine Idee, wie sie zu finden sein sollten. Und so sehr Harry es verabscheute zuzugeben, hatte er doch den nörgeligen Verdacht im Kopf, da Dumbledore Snape so vorbehaltlos vertraute – die Tatsache mal beiseite gelassen, dass Harry die ganze Zeit schon Recht hatte und der Mann wirklich ein kaltblütiger Mörder war – also, dass Snape, der Mistkerl, vielleicht eine Ahnung hatte, wo die Horcruxe zu finden wären. Oder wenigstens, _was_ sie wären. Und das letzte Mal, als Harry Snape gesehen hatte, war, als er mit Malfoy zu fliehen versuchte.

Natürlich hatte Harry auch schon daran gedacht, dass Snape vielleicht schon tot wäre – nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts vor zwei Wochen. Es wurden dort mehrere Todesser umgebracht, die nicht mehr wegen des Feuers und all dem identifiziert werden konnten…

Auf jeden Fall war Malfoy unversehrt geblieben, falls er überhaupt dort gewesen war und seit Harry ihn entdeckt hatte, wollte er natürlich verdammt noch mal nur noch hinter ihm her und ihn befragen.

Harry ging schnell die Gasse hinunter, in der Malfoy verschwunden war, zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn eng an seiner Seite. Er hielt an, als er unten angelangt war und lehnte sich gegen die abgenutzte Steinmauer des Hauses neben ihm und äugte wieder um die Ecke.

Malfoy saß auf einer Kiste mit dem Rücken zu ihm und fummelte mit etwas auf seinem Schoß herum. Es war sonst niemand da und es sah nicht so aus, als würde er jemanden erwarten, deshalb trat Harry mit dem Zauberstab an die Brust gedrückt an ihn heran. Er musste um einige feuchte Schachteln und ein paar matschige Pfützen gehen, ehe er der Meinung war, nun nahe genug zu sein. Malfoy hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er da war. Harry sah nun, womit er da herum fummelte und seine Augen weiteten sich, ehe er das noch verhindern konnte.

Es sah wie ein halber Laib Brot aus, aber es war so mit Schimmel bedeckt, dass es auch ein altes Stück Käse hätte sein können, jedenfalls soweit es Harry sagen konnte. Es waren Bissspuren an der Oberfläche, wobei sich Harrys Magen unangenehmerweise umdrehte. Bleiche Hände zitterten, während sie ein Stück von dem Brot abrissen und Harry fragte sich, warum Malfoy denn keine Handschuhe anhatte.

Doch dann widerum – die Schuhe des Jungen waren abgewetzt, hatten Löcher und es war definitiv kein Hogwartsumhang, den er trug, er sah eher wie die Motten zerfressene Decke aus, die Harry vor ein paar Monaten in Kreachers Schrank gefunden hatte, dünn und an den Ecken ausgefranst. Wenn Harry sich nicht irrte, hatte er auch noch einen Blick eines Slytherinabzeichens gesehen – an der Manschette von Malfoys Hemd.

Trug er immer noch die gleichen Sachen wie im Juni, als er fort gelaufen war?

Verwirrt und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hob Harry so seinen Arm, dass sein Zauberstab direkt auf Malfoys Brust gerichtet war und sagte mit fester und gleichzeitig wachsamer Stimme: „Malfoy."

Der Junge zuckte zusammen als wenn er gerade einen Stromschlag erhalten hätte und ließ dabei das Brot so plötzlich los, dass es von seinem Schoß rutschte und mit einem leichten Spritzen in eine der matschigen Pfützen neben der Kiste fiel. Er blickte ihm einen Augenblick bestürzt nach, ehe ihm endlich bewusst zu werden schien, warum es eigentlich herunter gefallen war und wandte seinen gesenkten Blick Harry zu.

„Na, das ist wirklich großartig, vielen Dank auch, Potter!", fauchte er, während seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden, da sie sich in das Material der Decke über seinen Schultern krallten. „Das war mein Abendessen für die nächste gottverdammte Woche."

„Abendessen?", wiederholte Harry schwach und senkte seinen Zauberstab ein Stück, ehe er das merkte und sein Magen wieder diese eigenartige Drehung machte.

„Ja, _Abendessen_", maulte Malfoy und schlug seine Kapuze zurück, während er mit einer Hand durch sein von Schmutz durchsetztes Haar fuhr. Harry konnte mit dem Starren nicht aufhören und dachte, dass er tatsächlich Malfoys Magenknurren hören würde. Der andere Junge zuckte wieder zusammen, legte eine Hand darauf und rollte sich dann fast zusammen, als er seine Knie an die Brust zog. Harry versuchte, nicht direkt auf die blasse Haut seiner Knie zu sehen, die durch die langen Risse seiner Hose schienen.

„Was machst du hier, Malfoy?", fragte er stattdessen und hob wieder seinen Zauberstab.

„Essen schnorren", murmelte Malfoy bitter. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Harry und schien endlich zu verstehen, dass das nicht gerade ein Höflichkeitsbesuch war. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er richtete sich ein wenig auf, während er nervös auf Harrys Zauberstab sah. „Hast du vor, mich mit zu nehmen?", fragte er, wie er dachte, gleichgültig, doch das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme verriet ihn. „Ich fragte mich schon, wann mich endlich jemand holen würde. Allerdings hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass _du_ es sein würdest."

Ehrlich gesagt hatte Harry so weit noch gar nicht gedacht und die Frage überraschte ihn ziemlich. Er hatte nur einen halbdurchdachten Plan gehabt, nämlich ‚herein zu platzen', den Jungen zu befragen und dann – was? Ihn wieder davon laufen lassen? Und war es gerade nur Einbildung gewesen oder hatte Malfoy plötzlich wirklich bizarrer Weise _hoffnungsvoll_ ausgesehen, dass er davor stand, eingesperrt zu werden? „Ich habe das nicht vor gehabt", gab Harry zu und kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen. Er übersah allerdings nicht, wie die Schultern des Jungen ein wenig herab fielen und fragte sich, was zum Teufel er durch gemacht haben musste, dass die Aussicht, in Askaban eingesperrt zu werden, eine bessere Option sei. „Soll ich?"

„Nun, ich werde gesucht, oder nicht?"

„Gesucht? Von wem?" Natürlich war der Tonfall, den er benutzte so, dass er genauso gut hätte sagen können: ‚Wer würde dich denn suchen?'.

„Keine Ahnung", murmelte er, wandte sich ab und schlang wieder seine Arme um die Knie. „Keiner. Jeder." Er seufzte und vergrub erneut eine Hand in seinem Haar. „Das Ministerium, der Dunkle Lord…"

„Der Dunkle Lord?", wiederholte Harry leicht verwundert. Malfoy nickte und Harry entschied, falls Malfoy ihn hätte angreifen oder einen Kampf beginnen wollte, er das schon längst getan hätte. Er senkte daher seinen Zauberstab ganz und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. „Warum er?"

„Das ist doch klar, oder? Ich habe versagt." Die Hand, die er in seine Haare gewickelt hatte, verkrampfte sich noch fester und Harry hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass das ein Thema war, über das Malfoy schon oft nachgedacht hatte. „Ich habe versagt, denn ich konnte es nicht tun. Ich bin ein verdammter, nutzloser _Feigling_, der es nicht tun konnte!" Er atmete jetzt irgendwie ungleichmäßig und eine leichte Rötung überzog seine gespenstische, bleiche Gesichtsfarbe. „Und das lässt alles meine Schuld sein, weil ich es nicht tun konnte. Ich konnte ihn nicht umbringen und nun ist es _meine_ Schuld und _ich bin so ein verfluchter Feigling_ und…" Oder eher hatte er sich selbst mit diesen Worten geschlagen… oft…

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es dich zu einem Feigling macht, dass du Dumbledore nicht umbringen konntest", sagte Harry plötzlich und die Worte kamen so schnell über seine Lippen, dass er noch nicht einmal entscheiden konnte, ob er das überhaupt sagen wollte. Effektiverweise schnitten sie den Anfall, den Malfoy auch immer gerade bekommen wollte, ab und das beruhigte Harry. Malfoys aufgerissene, unstete Augen und seine schwere Atmung hatten begonnen, ihn nervös zu machen.

„…Was?", fragte Malfoy leise und drehte langsam sein Gesicht zu Harry. „Was – woher weißt…?"

„Ganz egal", antwortete Harry ablehnend, und wedelte vage mit der Hand. „Ich verstehe das aber auch nicht. Ich dachte… ich meine, er ist… tot…" Harry presste die Zähne aufeinander, schob die fast überwältigenden Gewissensbisse zur Seite und fuhr fort: „Das ist es doch, was Voldemort wollte, oder?"

Malfoys Schultern zuckten bei dem Namen zusammen, aber das war es auch schon. „Es war mein Auftrag", meinte er schwach und drehte sich wieder ab. „Und ich habe versagt."

„Aber… du warst doch bei Snape, nicht wahr?" Es war Zeit, wieder zurück zum Thema zu kommen. „Warum bist du nicht jetzt bei ihm? Wäre er nicht für dich eingestanden oder so etwas?"

Malfoy lachte bitter und seine Stimme war voller Verachtung, während er meinte: „Snape! Oh ja, richtig. Als wenn ich lange genug um ihn herum hängen würde um mich ihm auszuliefern! Er wollte den ganzen Ruhm für sich selbst, ich wusste das von Anfang an. Wenn ich bei ihm geblieben wäre, dann hätte er mich ohne Frage dem Dunklen Lord überreicht!"

Harry brauchte einen Augenblick, um diesen Gedanken zu verarbeiten. „Du meinst… du hast ihn seit _Juni_ nicht mehr gesehen? Aber du bist doch mit ihm weg gerannt!"

„Das bin ich nicht!", sagte Malfoy scharf und blickte Harry aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Er blieb und kämpfte mit dir und sagte mir, ich sollte fortlaufen. Und das tat ich. Ich rannte so weit von _ihm_ weg, wie ich nur konnte."

„So… deshalb warst du…" Harry versuchte immer noch, mit all dem zurecht zu kommen – mit dem Gedanken, dass Malfoy – „… _allein_? Du warst die ganze Zeit allein?"

Es gab einige Sekunden der Stille, ehe Malfoy einmal nickte. Harry stammelte: „Aber…" Das hatte er so überhaupt nicht erwartet. „Bist du jetzt… übergelaufen?"

Malfoy schnaubte. „Schwerlich. Nun… ich meine, ja, offensichtlich, aber ich hatte nicht gerade eine Wahl. Entweder ich tat es oder ich starb. Obwohl jetzt…" Er erzitterte, als eine scharfe Böe kam und zog seine behelfsmäßige Robe fester zusammen. „… denke ich, ich wäre besser tot."

Harry setzte sich zögernd auf eine Kiste in die Nähe. Malfoy sah ihn einmal an und wandte dann wieder seinen starren Blick auf die Steinmauer gegenüber von ihnen. „Du.. du hättest zum Orden kommen können… um Hilfe zu bekommen oder so etwas", meinte Harry langsam und nicht sicher, warum er darauf hinwies.

„Hilfe oder so etwas", wiederholte Malfoy. „Klar, der große und mächtige Orden des Phönix würde ganz sicher gerade mir _helfen_ wollen. Vielleicht aus Mitleid, aber das ist das absolut letzte, was ich brauche. Oder will."

„Tja, du hast eigentlich nichts getan", betonte Harry und war erschrocken darüber, dass er anfing zu glauben, dass das tatsächlich die Wahrheit war. Malfoy war im letzten Jahr ein richtiger kleiner Scheißkerl gewesen und auch wenn er natürlich _versucht_ hatte, einige üble Dinge zu tun… nun ja, nichts davon hatte eigentlich funktioniert, oder?

„Du machst Witze, oder? Ich habe nichts _getan_? Ich habe beinahe dein Schoßtierchen Wiesel umgebracht, wenn du dich mal da dran erinnerst!" Dann, mit ruhigerer Stimme: „Und wegen mir ist Dumbledore tot…"

„Na ja", Harry rang kurz mit sich und versuchte, heraus zu finden, warum er Malfoy überzeugen wollte, dass er falsch lag. „Nun, du hast ihn nicht umgebracht. Es waren nicht einmal die Todesser, die du nach Hogwarts gelassen hast, die ihn getötet haben. Es war derjenige… der bereits da war…" Malfoy sagte nichts, und wickelte nur seine Arme noch fester um seine Knie. „Sag mal, warum bist du nicht wenigstens bei deinen Eltern?", fragte Harry hilflos. „Ich meine, ich weiß warum du nicht bei deinem Vater bist, das ist ja logisch, aber was ist mit deiner Mutter?"

Malfoy war einen Moment lang still, ehe er leise sagte: „Ich bin einmal zurück nach Malfoy Manor gegangen. Während des Sommers, vielleicht einen Monat nach… dieser Nacht…" Er hielt inne, atmete tief ein und meinte dann schnell: „Meine Mutter ist tot – das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht bei ihr bin."

Harry schluckte heftig. Oh. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. „Scheiße", sagte er mit einem nervösen, beinahe atemlosen Lachen und verfluchte sich danach sofort selbst, denn was war _das_ für eine Art zu reagieren! Die Ecken von Malfoys Mund hoben sich jedoch und Harry entspannte sich ein wenig. „Tut mir leid", erklärte er, auch wenn es sich ein wenig steif anhörte, denn es tat ihm nicht so sehr leid.

„Da bin ich sicher", gab Malfoy trocken zurück. „Egal, es ist meine Schuld, dass sie sie ermordet haben. Wenn ich nicht – wenn ich es erledigt hätte…" Er unterbrach sich und hörte sich dabei belegt an, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich offensichtlich zu beruhigen, indem er mehrmals tiefe Atemzüge nahm. „Doch das ist liegt jetzt alles zurück", sagte er schließlich, „und da es ziemlich schwierig ist, einen wirklich mächtigen Zeitumkehrer aufzutreiben, gibt es nicht viel, was getan werden könnte um das zu ändern."

„Malfoy… es ist _nicht_ deine Schuld, dass deine Mutter… ermordet wurde!"

„Versuch nicht, mir etwas anderes einzureden, ich habe das schon vor langer Zeit akzeptiert", sagte Malfoy müde und Harry seufzte.

„Aber… warum bist du dann hier geblieben? Du hättest doch sicher leicht in die Muggelwelt entkommen können?"

Malfoys Gesicht zuckte vor Abscheu und dann meinte er verächtlich zu Harry: „Nur weil ich nicht mehr länger einen Nutzen für den Dunklen Lord darstelle heißt das nicht automatisch, dass ich davon rennen und mich mit Muggeln herumtreibe, um Himmels Willen! So verzweifelt und erbärmlich bin ich nicht!"

Harry hob beschwichtigend seine Hände. „Stimmt, entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht den großen Draco Malfoy aufregen, indem ich ihn derart beleidige", meinte er mit einer Spur Sarkasmus. „Es war ganz klar die bessere Wahl, sich in feuchten Gassen aufzuhalten und von schimmligen, alten Brot zu leben." Malfoy warf ihm einen Blick zu und hob dann seine Augen himmelwärts.

„Es hätte ohnehin nicht funktioniert", gab er widerstrebend zu. „Ich habe kein Geld und auch keinen Zugang zu unseren Konten bis ich einundzwanzig bin, oder es mein Vater anderweitig bestimmt. Wenn sie…" Er ließ die Schultern hängen. „… nicht schon längst dem Ministerium übereignet wurden."

„Du hättest dir einen Job suchen können."

„Und wo hätte ich leben sollen?"

„Es gibt Obdachlosenheime und so etwas. Du hättest dort bleiben können, bis du wieder auf den Beinen wärst."

„Bei den anderen obdachlosen Muggeln?", fragte Malfoy und hob eine Augenbraue ein Stück.

„Besser, als bei den Ratten zu leben", murmelte Harry und kickte einen Stein an eine der Kisten, wo er gerade eine herum huschen hatte sehen. Sie schwiegen eine Zeitlang und der Himmel über ihnen wurde dunkel. Die Kälte begann durch Harrys Kleider zu dringen und er konnte den Schauer nicht unterdrücken, der ihn durchrann. „Weißt du, Malfoy", meinte Harry schließlich und sprang von der Kiste auf, um zurück zur Gasse zu gehen, „wenn mich die Tatsache, mit der falschen Sorte von Zauberern Freundschaft zu schließen davon abgehalten hat, _so_ zu enden…" Er deutete unnötigerweise auf die feuchten Mauern um sie herum, „dann muss ich schon sagen dass ich glücklich bin, dass ich an diesem Tag die _falsche_ Wahl traf."

„Oh, sicher, reib es mir nur unter die Nase!" sagte Malfoy dunkel und seine Augen folgten jeder Bewegung von Harry. Dann, als ob er gerade erst realisiert hätte, dass er gleich wieder alleine wäre, fragte er schnell: „Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich dachte, dass du einmal in deinem Leben vielleicht von Nutzen für mich wärst", gab Harry zu und wandte sich wieder Malfoy zu. „Ich hatte vor dich zu fragen, wo Snape ist."

„Warum willst du das wissen?" Er sah wirklich neugierig aus.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe meine Gründe." Dann seufzte er. „Natürlich hast du keine Ahnung, wo er ist, deshalb war das alles völlig zwecklos. Nicht, dass es nicht _reizend_ war, mit dir zu plaudern, Malfoy, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen", sagte er äußerst sarkastisch.

Malfoy lachte höhnisch und fauchte: „Klar doch, renn weg! Ich bin zu entbehren, wirf mich nur wie jeden anderen fort. Ich bin ja nutzlos, nicht wahr?" Er sprang von seiner Kiste und landete in einer der matschigen Pfützen daneben. „Das war ich immer! Niemals gut genug für jemanden, nicht einmal meinem eigenen…" er hielt abrupt inne und starrte auf seine Füße, während das eisige Wasser in seine Schuhe rann. Harry zuckte zusammen und stellte sich vor, wie kalt die Füße des Jungen in dieser Nacht sein würden, besonders seitdem…

Er blinzelte und sah sich um.

Yep, besonders seitdem es gerade zu schneien begonnen hatte.

Malfoy fuhr zusammen, als eine Schneeflocke auf seiner Nase landete. Er fluchte, rieb daran und hob den Kopf in den Nacken, um in den Himmel zu sehen. Die Bewegung ließ die Decke von seinen Schultern rutschen und landete mit einem Platschen in der Pfütze, in der er immer noch stand und stellte nun auch noch sicher, dass jetzt nicht nur seine Schuhe, sonder auch die Rückseite seiner Hose eine feuchte Sauerei war.

„Oh – Scheiße!", zischte Malfoy und beugte sich schnell hinunter, um sie aufzuheben. „Nein… Shit! Verdammt noch mal!" Seine Stimme brach, während er fluchte und sich so frustriert und fertig mit der Welt anhörte, während er die Decke ausschüttelte, als würde er hoffen, sie so trocken zu bekommen.

„Warum nimmst du nicht deinen Zauberstab?", erkundigte sich Harry neugierig, auch wenn er so ein Gefühl hatte, die Antwort schon zu kennen.

„Ich… ich habe – keinen…", gab Malfoy zu und vergrub sein Gesicht in der immer noch feuchten und schlammigen Decke. „Ich war vor einiger Zeit im Verbotenen Wald – ich weiß auch nicht, ich hatte so ein paar dumme Gedanken darüber, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen und… mit McGonagall zu reden oder so was." Er murmelte nur und seine Stimme wurde durch die Decke noch gedämpft, aber Harry konnte trotzdem verstehen, was er sagte. „Aber ich rannte in die Zentauren und…"

„Oh, klar", nickte Harry und vermutete nun schon, was wahrscheinlich von da an passiert war. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass du es lebendig wieder von dort weg geschafft hast."

„Aber nur beinahe. Etwas hat sie erschreckt und ich raste davon, so schnell ich konnte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mir nicht den ganzen Weg lang auf den Fersen waren…" Er senkte endlich die Decke und starrte Harry an, während dieser anfing zu glauben, dass er wohl Malfoy gleich wieder schreien sehen würde. „Ich _mag_ es ganz sicher nicht, in der Gosse zu leben! Ich verabscheue es, scheiß _schimmeliges Brot_ zu essen. Weißt du, _das hier_ ist ganz bestimmt nicht das, was ich mir vorstellte! Und _so_ wollte ich auf keinen Fall eines Tages leben!"

„Und warum änderst du dann nichts!", rief Harry und ging wieder auf Malfoy zu. „Hör auf damit, jeden Tag im Müll zu graben, hör auf, Kisten zu suchen, in denen du schlafen kannst und _such dir Hilfe_!"

„Du bist so verdammt naiv! Keiner will mir_ helfen_! Du hast die ganze Zaubererwelt auf _deiner_ Seite, aber es gibt nur zwei Leute auf _meiner_. Der eine davon ist tot und der andere verdammt noch mal im Gefängnis, also bleibt keiner für mich übrig!"

„Du hast keine Seite, Malfoy. Du hast ein Loch, das du dir selbst gebuddelt hast und nun vergräbst du dich darin", fauchte Harry. „Ich denke nicht, dass du früher ein Feigling warst – Tatsache ist, dass ich glaube, dass du in dieser Nacht sogar deinen Zauberstab gesenkt hast und Dumbledore _nicht_ umzubringen eine verdammt mutige Sache war! Aber nun… nun denke ich, dass du ein Feigling bist. Sieh dich an, um Himmels Willen! Du siehst scheiße aus. Zeig Rückgrat, Malfoy. Hör auf, so zu leben! Nichts wird sich jemals ändern, wenn du nicht den ersten Schritt machst und wenigstens _versuchst_, die Dinge zu verbessern!"

„Woher weißt du, dass ich meinen Zauberstab gesenkt habe?", fragte Malfoy schwach und mit großen Augen.

Harry warf seine Hände hoch und ließ einen gereizten Ton hören. „Ist das alles, was du verstanden hast?"

„Nein, ich hörte auch den Rest", meinte Malfoy und kniff wieder seine Augen zusammen. „Ich brauche keine scheiß Predigt – und das von allen Leuten ausgerechnet von _dir_!"

Der Schnee fiel nun dicker um sie herum und Harry konnte sehen, dass Malfoy nun sichtbar zitterte. Er seufzte, schob seine Hände in die Taschen und warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

„Also gut. Komm mit", sagte Harry müde und drehte sich, um aus der Gasse zu gehen.

„Was?"

„Komm mit! Ich habe ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel, du kannst heute Nacht dort bleiben."

„Was… was lässt dich glauben, dass ich dort mir dir übernachten möchte?", erwiderte Malfoy, doch Harry konnte hören, dass er ihm nachkam.

„Schau Malfoy… es ist Heilig Abend, oder? Ich dachte nur, dass du ihn lieber an einem warmen Ort verbringst."

Malfoy blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Es ist… was? Wirklich?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry langsam und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Warum?"

„Es ist nur… ich hatte keine Ahnung davon, das ist alles." Malfoy fuhr sich mit einer Hand unruhig durch sein Haar und lachte nervös. „Ich habe das Gefühl als hätte ich Geschenke kaufen sollen oder so etwas… aber wem hätte ich sie geben sollen? Teufel auch, und mit welchem Geld hätte ich sie kaufen sollen? Oh… scheiße!" Heftig rieb er seinen Augen und Harry konnte hören, wie ihm ein kurzer, scharfer Luftzug entglitt, den er ganz offenbar zu ersticken versuchte.

„Es ist okay, Malfoy", sagte er leise. Malfoy ließ seine Hände von seinen nun roten Augen abrupt sinken und starrte Harry an.

„Behandle mich nicht so verdammt gönnerhaft, Potter", knurrte er. „Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht!"

„Es ist kein Mitleid!", behauptete Harry, wich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Nenn es… was weiß ich… ein Weihnachtsgeschenk oder so etwas. Tja, ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber mir ist scheißkalt, deshalb gehe ich jetzt. Mach was du willst." Er wandte sich wieder ab und versprach sich selbst, sich dieses Mal nicht noch einmal umzudrehen. Einen Augenblick lang war es still, dann hörte er einen unterdrückten Fluch und das Geräusch von Füßen auf dem Pflaster, als Malfoy sich ihm eilig anschloss.

„Ich vermute, du erwartest nun von mir, dass ich dir danke", lächelte er höhnisch und zog die feuchte Decke so über seinen Kopf, dass ihn niemand erkennen würde.

Harry schnaubte. „Oh, bitte, versuch doch nicht, Manieren zu meinen Gunsten vorzutäuschen!"

Malfoy schnaubt ebenfalls und blickte Harry aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Wenn es Heilig Abend ist, warum bist du dann allein?"

Weil sich Ron immer noch im Fuchsbau in seinem Bett verkroch und sich von den Verletzungen erholte, die er im Kampf von Hogwarts erlitten hatte und Harry Hermine fast in den Zug nach Hause hatte schieben müssen. Da beide nun Weihnachten mit ihren Familien verbrachten war er für sich, da er nicht stören wollte. Egal, wie sehr ihn jeder vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollte.

Aber Malfoy musste nichts davon wissen.

„Kein besonderer Grund", meinte Harry achselzuckend. „Ich wollte mich nur niemandem in diesem Jahr aufdrängen."

„Ich hörte, dass du ein eigenes Haus hast? Ignorieren wir mal die Tatsache, dass es eigentlich meiner verrückten Tante gehören müsste, aber naja…"

Harry grinste ein wenig. „Ja, so ist es. Und glaube mir, ich würde ihr wirklich gerne den Hauselfen geben, der mir damit aufgehalst wurde, aber das würde am Ende wohl nicht gut ausgehen."

„Dir scheint es zu gefallen, die Hauselfen meiner Familie zu klauen", sagte Malfoy trocken und Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Offenbar. Egal, es sind zu viele Leute im Grim… in meinem Haus und ich hatte irgendwie das Bedürfnis, den Abend alleine zu verbringen."

„Und doch bist du nicht allein. Ich bin hier."

Sie bleiben vor dem Tropfenden Kessel stehen und Harry starrte Malfoy kurz an. „Ja, aber ich habe dich gebeten zu kommen", erwiderte er schließlich und drückte danach die Tür auf. „In Ordnung, lass deinen Kopf unten. Los jetzt."

XXXXXXXXXX

„Also, da ist nur ein Bett, aber es macht mir nichts aus, auf dem Boden zu schlafen, deshalb kannst du es ruhig nehmen. Ich kann dir auch einige meiner Klamotten geben. Wir haben die gleiche Größe, oder? Die Dusche ist da drüben – und in der Zwischenzeit hole ich uns etwas zu essen."

Malfoy stand in der Mitte des spärlich eingerichteten Raumes und rieb gedankenverloren seine Arme. Er hatte die Decke in dem Augenblick von den Schultern fallen lassen, als sie durch die Tür gekommen waren und sie lag nun als feuchter Haufen zu seinen Füßen. Er schien wie betäubt zu sein, als wenn er nicht glauben könnte, dass er nun tatsächlich die Nacht drinnen verbringen würde. Als Harry aufhörte zu sprechen, sah ihn Malfoy scharf an. „Dusche? Willst du etwa andeuten, dass ich stinke, Potter?"

Harry wühlte gerade in seiner Tasche, um etwas Tragbares für Malfoy zu finden, hielt inne und sah ihn über die Schulter an. „Malfoy, du bist so weit weg von diesem Punkt, dass es gar keinen Grund für _Andeutungen_ gibt. Du siehst schrecklich aus. Es gibt dort einen Spiegel, wenn du mir nicht glaubst."

Malfoy schnaubte und sah wirklich höchst beleidigt aus, während er ins Badezimmer stiefelte. Harry lächelte in sich hinein, als er das erschrockene Keuchen des Jungen hörte. Vielleicht wäre aber _schmerzgeplagter Schrei_ noch die bessere Art, das zu bezeichnen.

„Verdammter Merlin auf seinem Scheiß Besen, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass ich so übel aussehe!", erklärte Malfoy. Harry schnaubte und folgte ihm, wobei er auf dem Weg noch die durchweichte Decke in die Ecke kickte. Am Türpfosten lehnend beobachtete er Malfoy, wie er sich mit der einen Hand an das Waschbecken klammerte und mit der anderen erfolglos an einer fettigen Strähne zog. „Krass", zischte er und ließ seinen Blick streifen, bis er auf das Spiegelbild von Harry über seiner Schulter traf.

Es gab eine sonderbare Stille danach und Harrys Magen drehte sich um, während er sich plötzlich an das letzte Mal erinnerte, als sich ihre Augen in einem Spiegel getroffen hatten. Malfoy blinzelte ihn an.

„Déjà vu", murmelte er und blickte nervös weg.

Harry räusperte sich. „Habe ich… habe ich schon erwähnt, dass es mir deswegen leid tut?", fragte er ungeschickt. „Denn ich wollte nicht… ich meine, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was der Zauber bewirken würde."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich denke, mir einen Schlafplatz für die Nacht zu geben macht es wieder gut." Er zupfte unbewusst an einem der herab hängenden Fädchen am Ärmel seines Hemdes. „Es ist wirklich Heilig Abend?", fragte er plötzlich und hob seine Augen, um Harrys wieder im Spiegel zu treffen.

Harry war immer noch gefangen in den Erinnerungen, als Malfoy vor all diesen Monaten in seinem Blut lag und brauchte einige Sekunden, um wieder in die Gegenwart zu kommen. „Was? Oh – ja. Ich hab dir das schon gesagt. Warum?"

„Es ist nur, weil…" Malfoy schürzte die Lippen und atmete heftig durch die Nase aus. Er drehte sich, um sich an das Waschbecken zu lehnen und fing an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Es ist nur, weil mir bisher gar nicht klar war, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen ist", erklärte er. „Es ist ziemlich deprimierend zu wissen, dass ich – dass ich seit _sechs Monaten_ wie ein Krimineller auf der Flucht gelebt habe." Er erreichte den untersten Knopf und hielt dann inne. „Oh, warte mal, ich _bin_ ein Krimineller auf der Flucht…"

„Mehr ein flüchtender Feigling", sagte Harry und grinste leicht.

„Ok, verstanden, danke sehr", schnauzte ihn Malfoy an, öffnete den letzten Knopf und zerrte sich dann das von Schmutz erstarrte Hemd von den Schultern. „Ich hätte einfach durchatmen und mich stellen sollen. Oder… zum Orden gehen, oder, zum Teufel, sogar zum Dunklen Lord. Wenigstens irgendetwas. Kein Grund, nur – Was?"

Harry starrte ihn mit Schrecken an. Oder Schock? Nun, definitiv Schock, aber mit ein wenig Schrecken gemischt. Malfoy war immer dünn gewesen, soviel wusste Harry, aber nun war er noch weniger als mager. Er konnte jede einzelne seiner Rippen zählen und im Spiegel war jede Erhebung seiner Wirbelsäule zu erkennen. Malfoy war blasser als er jemals gewesen war und das schiere Weiß seiner Haut passte beinahe zum Porzellan des Waschbeckens, an das er sich immer noch lehnte.

Und da war auch eine leicht erhabene, silbrige Narbe, die zackig von Malfoys rechter Hüfte bis zu seiner linken Schulter verlief.

„Ich dachte, Snape hätte gesagt, dass da keine Narbe bliebe!", schrie Harry entsetzt.

Malfoy blinzelte, sah hinunter auf seine Brust und zog einen Finger leicht über den Verlauf der Narbe. „Ach, das? Ja, nun, es wäre wahrscheinlich auch keine geblieben, aber ich weigerte mich, dass er mich zu Pomfrey brachte."

„_Warum_?" Und so schnell er diese Frage gestellt hatte, kam ihm auch die Antwort. „Du wolltest nicht, dass sie dein dunkles Mal sieht." Es war keine Frage, eher eine Feststellung und Malfoy schlug die Augen nieder.

„Nein, das nicht", meinte er knapp und streckte dann seinen linken Arm aus. Harry beäugte die bleiche Haut ungläubig – _kein Mal_!

„Aber… du zeigtest – ich meine, ich sah – aber…"

„Der dunkle Lord war nicht sicher, ob ich es schon _wert_ war, eines zu bekommen", brummte Malfoy, zog den Arm zurück und legte ihn fast schützend an seine Brust. „Ich hätte es bekommen, nachdem ich getötet hätte… nun, du weißt schon…"

„Und warum bist du dann nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nicht all die extra Aufmerksamkeit, nehme ich an."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Malfoy, es gibt äußerst dünn gesäte Zeiten, in denen ich denke, ich könnte verstehen woher du kommst. Und dann gibt es diese anderen Zeiten, die es wesentlich öfter gibt, in denen ich absolut keine Ahnung habe, wie dein Kopf funktioniert."

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment, vielen Dank", meinte Malfoy mit einem Grinsen – welches prompt wieder verschwand, als sein Magen laut knurrte. Seine Wangen färbten sich rot.

„Oh, Essen, richtig", sagte Harry schnell und sprang von der Tür weg. „Hier, du kannst das anziehen, wenn du fertig bist." Er drückte Malfoy den Stapel Klamotten, die er gehalten hatte, in die Arme und verließ dann das Badezimmer, nicht ohne noch zu rufen: „Ich bin gleich zurück!"

Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Es stand eine Zwei-Sitzer-Couch vor dem Kamin in Harrys Zimmer, in dem noch ein paar glühende Kohlen lagen. Er fand Malfoy gemütlich sitzend in einer Ecke davon und die Klamotten, die Harry ihm gegeben hatte sahen aus, als würden sie ihn im Ganzen schlucken wollen. Harry dachte, dass er eingeschlafen wäre, doch als er weiter in den Raum kam und eine der Dielen unter seinen Füßen knarrte, sah Malfoy scharf hoch. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, wo er war, starrte er wieder in die sterbenden Flammen.

„Hier", sagte Harry, ging um die Couch und drückte eine Schale heißer Suppe in seine Hände. Er nahm sie begierig an und versuchte dabei, _nicht_ so gierig auszusehen – ruinierte dann allerdings den Effekt, da er sie schon halbwegs herunter geschluckt hatte, ehe Harry sich auch nur hinsetzen konnte.

„Danke", murmelte er schluckend.

„Gern geschehen", gab Harry belustigt zurück. „Wenn du dich damit aufhalten willst, auch noch zu schmecken, dann wirst du feststellen, dass es Hühnersuppe ist."

Malfoy achtete nicht auf ihn und leerte stattdessen gierig den Rest der Schale. Harry setzte sich zögernd an das andere Ende der Couch.

„Ähm… willst du meine auch?", erkundigte er sich und hob eine Augenbraue angesichts der nun leeren Schale des anderen Jungen. Malfoy schien endlich zu bemerken, wie schnell er sein Essen hinunter geschlungen hatte und errötete leicht.

„Oh – nein. Ich meine…"

„Schon in Ordnung", sagte Harry schnell und reichte sie ihm. Malfoy nahm sie zögernd. „Ich habe auch Löffel mitgebracht. Nicht, dass du einen brauchen würdest", grinste Harry, während sich Malfoys Wangen noch stärker färbten. „Und dort sind Sandwiches." Er deutete auf einen Teller, den er auf den Couchtisch vor ihnen gestellt hatte.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn, während er sich dieses Mal die Zeit nahm, die Brühe zu löffeln. „Warum bin ich hier, Potter?", fragte er schließlich, stellte die Schale ab und nahm sich ein Sandwich.

„Weil du mir wahrscheinlich ohnehin gefolgt wärst. Und weil es Weihnachten…"

„Heilig Abend, ja, das hast du schon gesagt", unterbrach Malfoy und klang dabei leicht frustriert, „aber das ist es nicht, was ich wissen will und das weißt du auch. _Warum_ hast du mir angeboten, hier zu bleiben?"

Harry schluckte, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem dunklen Fenster an der hinteren Wand zu. Immer noch wirbelten Schneeflocken durch die Luft. Sie sahen allerdings aus, als würden sie jetzt dichter fallen.

„Ich weiß nicht, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry endlich. „Vielleicht… vielleicht wollte ich Weihnachten doch nicht so alleine verbringen wie ich dachte."

„Du hättest zu den Weasleys gehen können."

„Aber das tat ich nicht, oder?", fuhr Harry hoch, ärgerlich aus irgendeinem Grund, den er nicht benennen konnte. „Das tat ich nicht. Ich bin hier, du bist hier und ich weiß nicht, _warum_ du hier bist, aber du _bist_ es."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, ehe Malfoy leise sagte: „Ich kann dir morgen wieder von der Pelle rücken. Dann kannst du immer noch gehen…"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst…"

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, mich heute Nacht hier bleiben zu lassen. Ich ziehe es wirklich vor, nicht in einem Schneehaufen schlafen zu müssen…"

„Malfoy."

Malfoy sah ihn an. Harry seufzte und schlenzte seinen Zauberstab nebenbei zum Kamin, so dass sich die Flammen wieder kräftig erholten. Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Malfoy, du wirst nicht gehen. Und du kannst auch morgen hier bleiben."

„Warum?"

„Naja… weil dann Weihnachten ist und so…"

„Potter, diese Ausrede wird langsam alt", sagte Malfoy, doch Harry sah, dass er sich bemühte, sein Lächeln hinter dem Sandwich, das er in der Hand hielt, zu verbergen.

„Ja, aber es ist die einzige Ausrede, die ich habe", murmelte Harry.

Malfoy aß sein Sandwich auf und wischte sich die Krümel von den Fingern, ehe er aufstand und sich streckte. „Nun, ich bin total geschafft", erklärte er und hörte sich freudiger an, als er es jemals früher an diesem Tag gewesen war und das war Harry wiederum neu, denn er hatte sich Malfoy niemals _freudig_ vorgestellt. „Du meintest, ich könnte das Bett haben?"

„Klar. Ich kann auf der Couch schlafen."

Malfoy sah auf die besagte Couch hinunter und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich ein wenig. Harry wusste warum, es sah nicht gerade groß genug aus, um sich darauf auszustrecken.

Unbewusst am Bauch kratzend, gähnte Malfoy und betrachtete nun das Bett. „Nun, das Bett ist ziemlich groß. Ich vermute… ich denke, es ist dein Zimmer und so. Wir könnten es… uns teilen."

Harry folgte dem Blick des anderen Jungen und konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen. Das Bett war kaum breit genug für zwei Personen, aber es war viel gemütlicher als die Couch und wenn es Malfoy schon anbot…

Harry lachte, obwohl er nicht genau wusste warum, und zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich wirklich glücklich, dass er Malfoy mit sich kommen ließ.

„Du weißt schon… egal. Und – frohe Weihnachten, Malfoy."

Malfoy starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an und dann verformten sich seine Lippen fast widerstrebend zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ja. Das könnte es werden."

Ende

* * *

Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch mit dieser Geschichte eine Freude machen – ihr könnt das auch, indem ihr mir was schreibt! Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was ihr dazu meint… 

Einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr...+Wahlweise Glühwein oder heiße Schokolade sowie einen Riesenteller Plätzchen reicht+


End file.
